The New Great Elmore Earthqauke
by crossercoder
Summary: on august 1st 1998 Elmore had to deal with a powerful earthquake. Its august 1st 2018 and Many people believe that there will be another quake due to the similarities between august 1st 1998 and august 1st 2018. Well they were right a 7.0 strikes the town of Elmore and causes a tsunami, looting and crime, fires, and destroys cities. Will gumball make it home or will chaos take him.
1. Chapter 1

About 50 earthquakes happen everyday. Some destroy city's. Some cause tsunamis. Some cause fires. Some cause looting and crime. The earthquake that happened in Elmore on august 1st in 2018 caused all 4.

* * *

It was after recess. Gumball went back to class and took his seat. At that time everyone thought it was just gona be another boring normal day.

"Okay class today we will be studying about the great Elmore Earthqauke." Miss. simian said.

"Are we going to be talking about how there will be another huge earthqauke today" Tobias said.

"What are you talking about" Masami asked?

"I mean that theres going to be another big earthqauke today" Tobias said.

"Okay, okay wait what even is the great elmore earthqauke" Gumball asked?

"The great Elmore earthqauke was an earthqauke that happened 20 years ago today and caused mass destruction all across Elmore" Miss simian said "And many people think that there will be another earthqauke today".

"Because the similarities to that day and this day are uncanny" Tobias said "tell them bobert".

"On august 1st in 1998 it was the same temperature as today, it also had the same weather forecast and-" before bobert could keep listing he was cut off by Miss Simian.

"Those are all just coincidences" Miss Simian said "You can't forecast a disaster based off simialarities between two days".

"Well in one minute exactly the earthqauke is going to start" Tobias said.

"And how do you know" Miss Simian said.

"Thats when it started last time,at exactly 10:00 A.M." Tobias said.

Right after saying that the room stared to shake a tiny bit. Everybody got under their desks including miss. simian and after seconds the small shaking stopped. Everybody got out from under their desks.

"See i told you, you cant predict a disaster that way" Miss Simian said.

Tobias wasnt listening he was staring at the clock which was about to strike 10:00 in 3 2 1.

That is when the earthqauke started it was powerfull. So powerfull everyone fell off their feet and had to crawl under their desks. Seconds after the qauke started the power cut off. peices of the ceiling came crashing to the ground, the glass in the windows shattered. After 2 minutes the earthqauke ended.

"Is it over" Gumball asked worriedly?

"I think so" Darwin awnsered his worried brother.

Seconds after saying that the ground shook a tiny bit and then stopped. The kids waited for 2 more minutes under their desks. Darwin was praying to god that the earthqauke was over. After another 2 minutes the kids got out from under their desks. Their was rubble all over the place. Darwin headed straight for the door. He tried to open it but it wouldnt open. There was something blocking the door on the other side.

"Looks like we're trapped in here" Darwin said.

"We can't be trapped in here" Anton exclaimed "the ceilling is gona crush us".

"Oh god, Oh god" Gumball said very worried.

Gumball then started hyperventalating. Penny then went up to him and held both his hands.

"Its gona be okay, just calm down" Penny said.

Gumball then started to breath normally.

"Im sorry I just dont do well in these kind of stressfull situations" Gumball said.

"Oh only in these kind of situations" masami snapped.

"Really" Tobias said.

"Im sorry" masami apoligized "I get snippy when im nervous".

"So you're always nervous" Tobias said.

"Who's getting snippy now" masami said.

"People can we focus on the the task at hand" Darwin said "escaping this place".

"How" Gumball asked.

"Well first we have to figure out whats blocking it" Darwin said.

There was a little window on the door which showed the hallway. From the window Darwin could see some rubble blocking the bottom of the door.

"Theirs a peice of rubble blocking the bottom half of the door" Darwin said.

"What do you mean the bottom half of the door" Gumball asked?

"I mean only the bottom part of the door is blocked" Darwin said "But the rubble is too heavy to open the door".

"Can you kick down the top half of the door down" Gumball asked?

"I dont really think so" Darwin said "but it's worth a try".

Darwin kicked the top half of the door. The door wasn't very stable. Darwin looked at Gumball and then back at the door. He kicked the top half of the door as hard as he could and the top half of the door broke off from the bottom half.

"Oh thank god" Gumball said.

Then one by one everyone in the classroom left. Right after everyone got out of the classroom the ceiling collapsed (only in miss simians classroom). Miss. Simian went wide eyed. Darwin put his hand over his mouth and said oh my god under his breath. Gumball stared into the destroyed classroom.

"We couldve been in there" Gumball said after everyone was silent.

After a couple minutes Darwin had taken out his phone and started a live stream.

"This is the aftermath of a large earthqauke" Darwin said as he showed off the destruction of the school.

"What are you doing" Gumball asked?

"I would like to spread the word that there has been an earthqauke in Elmore" Darwin said.

"With a live stream" Gumball said.

"How else am i gona relay the information" Darwin said.

"Well you could..." Gumball said trying to come up with another way.

After a moment of silence gumball said "I got nothing".

"Exactly" Darwin said.

After a moment Tobias took out his phone and tuned into an elmore news radio station.

(if anything is on the radio it will be underlined)

"Hello and welcome to Elmore news radio the only news radio stationed in Elmore im Chuck Jones and as many of you know there was a 7.0 earthqauke" Chuck Jones said "for the after effects of this earthqauke we turn to our aftermath excpert Jackson peirce".

"Everybody shut up" Tobias said trying to listen.

"Thanks Chuck now even though the earthqauke is over that doesnt mean you're safe, downed power lines will start fires, none have started yet but the firefighters excpect at least one fire will start, police are worried about widespread looting and crime however one of the more immediate dangers is a tsunami" Jackson peirce said "you are advised to get to higher ground immediately"

"We need to get to higher ground" Tobias said.

"The roof of the school" Miss. Simian said.

Everybody ran for the stairs and after a couple minutes Miss. Simian her class was on the roof. Where everyone else sat next to the door that entered the roof. Darwin looked around still streaming everything he was seeing. Pretty much everyone was either bruised or had cuts. Darwin was thankful that he hadnt got hurt in the qauke he had alot to be thankful for like how he and his freinds escaped before the ceiling collapsed. Penny went over and sat next to Gumball.

"How are ya doing" Penny asked?

"Not well" Gumball said "my home is miles away, I have no idea if the rest of my family is okay and I am terrified of whats going to happen next".

"Hey it's gona be okay" Penny said.

"How do you know" Gumball said.

"I dont but that's the same for you, you cant say it's not going to be okay if you dont know it's not" Penny said.

Principal Brown looked far into the distance and saw the tsunami.

"Okay everybody keep away from the edges and try to hang on it's gona be a rough ride" Principal Brown said.

After a few seconds the tsunami came in. The tsunami barely didnt reach the top of the school. It took 2 hours for the water to go back to ocean. After the water went back to the ocean the school building made a loud creek. Gumball knew one thing for sure. They had to get out of the school before it collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to let you guys know that if there are any spelling mistakes it's because I am using wordpad, it doesn't correct anything wrong. Anyway hope you enjoy tell me what you think in the reveiws :)**

"Okay, please evacuate the school in a calm and orderly fasion" Principle. Brown said.

Of course nobody was calm and not orderly almost everyone ran downstairs for the exit. Everybody had exited the school when there was a loud explosion.

"What was that" gumball exclaimed?!

"A gas line probably exploded" Principle Brown said.

Then the school let out another huge creek.

"Back up" Gumball exclaimed!

Nobody moved.

"BACK UP, EVERYBODY BACK UP" Gumball shouted!

Everyone backed up and seconds later the school callapsed shaking the ground and raining debris everywhere.

"What now" Tobias asked?

"All of you call your parents" Principle Brown said.

Gumball had a terrible realization.

"Darwin" Gumball said.

"Yeah" Darwin said.

"What about anias" Gumball said.

"We need to find her" Darwin said.

"Where do you think she is" Gumball asked?

"She's probably still at the high school" Darwin said.

"No she's smarter than that, the high schools not that tall so she probably headed to a taller building" Gumball said.

"So she's probably in the city" Darwin said.

"Let's go" Gumball said.

Gumball and Darwin start to run away from the grup of students when principle Brown stopped them.

"Where do you two think your going" Principle brown said "It's dangerous, we need all of our studedents to stay here" Principle Brown said.

"But sir our sister is out there scared and alone" Gumball said.

"Gumball, I have met your sister plenty of times, she would know what to do in this type of situation" Principle Brown said.

"Sure she would know what to do but she would still be scared" Gumball said.

"There's a diffrence between smarts and fearlessness" Darwin said.

"Fine you may go and find your sister" Principle Brown said.

Principle Brown then walked off.

Penny then walked up.

"Can I come with you guys" Penny asked?

"Why" Darwin asked?

"You're going into a dangerous place where there are probably criminals looting the place and robbing people, I figured you could use as much help as you can get" Penny said.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your little sister" Gumball asked?

"She stayed home sick and my parents stayed home so they could take care of her" Penny said.

"Alright let's go" Gumball said.

The 3 then started to head for the city. After 45 minutes they made it to a military road block and it was at one of the only ways into the city.

"Stop, you cannot pass beyond this point it is too dangerous for anyone to go in" a soldier in front of them said.

"Sir we have to go in there, our sister is in the city alone" Gumball said.

"You're sure, she's in there" the soldier said.

"100 percent" Gumball said.

"Okay listen up kid, I can't let you pass the road block but if you go back don the road there will be an on ramp to a freeway bridge just follow it and then there will be an off ramp into the city" the soldier said.

"Okay thank you" Gumball said.

The 3 then went back down the road and sure enough there was an on ramp. There where tons of cars that where stopped on the bridge.

"Wooow" Darwin said.

Darwin then climbed up on top of one of the cars and saw the tons and tons of cars that where stopped.

"You guys seeing this' Darwin said to the people watching the stream.

Darwin then looked off into the distance and saw the city. The tallest building was on fire at the top.

"May I remind you we are supposed to be doing something" Gumball said to his brother.

"Okay im coming" Darwin said getting off the car.

The 3 then continued down the road. They came upon a car with its passenger door open. It had a backpack on the passenger seat. Penny grabbed the backpack.

"What are you doing, we can't just take a backpack" Gumball said.

"They left it in their car on a bridge, they aren't going to miss it" Penny said.

"This is not the apocalypse we can't just take stuff" Gumball said.

"We don't know how long we could be out here, we might need stuff" Penny said.

"Fine, go ahead, take the stuff, see if i care" Gumball said.

Penny opened the backpack and poured out it's contents which where school supplies. She then looked inside the car to see if there was anything else. There was a water in the cup holder and a granola bar on the dashboard. Penny grabbed both and put them in the backpack.

"Okay lets go" Penny said.

The 3 then kept moving down the road until they came upon a part where the bridge collapsed leaving a gap. It wasn't a huge gap but they would have to jump across if they want to make it to the other side. Penny took the backpack off and handed it to Darwin.

"Im gona jump across then you toss the backpack across" Penny said.

"Okay" Darwin said.

Penny then backed up and then ran and jumped the gap rolling as she landed. Darwin put his phone in the backpack and tossed it to penny. Penny caught the backpack. Then Darwin backed up, ran and jumped the gap and ended up sticking the landing causing him to slide and fall. Now the only one they where waiting for was Gumball.

"You can do this gumball" Gumball said to himself.

Gumball then backed up and ran but right before he was about to jump an aftershock started causing Gumball to fall off the bridge.

Gumball closed his eyes and waited for death. But it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes to see Darwin holding one of his hands trying to pull him up.

"A LITTLE HELP PENNY" Darwin yelled.

Gumball then lifted his other arm up for Penny to grab and she did. The two then pulled Gumball up. The 3 then backed up from the edge and sat down. Penny gave Darwin his phone back .After a few minutes the group got up and walked further down the road and saw the off ramp to the city.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Darwin said.

"Come on, how bad could it actually be" Gumball said trying to calm Darwin.

While Gumball was trying to calm his buddy, he was actually terrified about what could be happening.

The trio then walked down the off ramp and into the city.


End file.
